Adjusting and setting the variable parameters for an aqueous inkjet printing system is a customary part of the process in order to accommodate the competing interests of image quality versus cost. A particular set of selected parameters is often referred to as a print job profile and any system can have numerous executable profiles depending upon whether the operator of the system wishes to prioritize high-quality imaging or minimize cost. Typical of such parameters is paper type, drop size and resolution. An important parameter affecting job cost is ink usage. Different customers for a particular printing system will often desire options for a different parameter profiles depending upon the print job at hand. Setting a particular profile often involves third-party profiling tools and a lot of trial and error, which is of course undesirable in terms of efficiency. Often systems are set to one profile for a customer, which is then delivered to that customer, while providing no flexibility in cost/quality.
Aqueous inkjet profiling is a relatively difficult problem to automate. The fact that image quality and therefore profiles change with every paper and edit setting is the fundamental basis that makes such profiling hard to do. There is thus a need for improved inkjet printer technology for efficiently managing system parameters, such as color management control which relates levels of image quality to costs and ink usage. Such a system would address a root concern of commercial printers which would typically approach profiling with a cost goal in mind so to be able to bid work with appropriate margin. Instead of providing a profile with a set cost with the expectancy and hope that the customer will accept image quality, such a system will give the printer and customer the opportunity to pick an image quality they like with the knowledge that it will meet their run cost goals.